


yesterday was better

by hippopotatoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotatoe/pseuds/hippopotatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, you'll meet at girl and she will be perfect and she will be your best friend. And one day, you'll end up in bed together. Because when you're teenager and drunk, your body might want things your brain don't</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterday was better

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't /really/ dirk/roxy. it's more like they're best friends and happens to have sex and things happen and everyone is kinda sad
> 
> (also!! i never checked underage bc you can think of them as whatever age you want to. i wrote them with age sixteen/seventeen in mind, but you can think of them as older or younger, whatever floats your boat!)

One day, a boy and a girl will meet. They will be lonely but they will find comfort in each other. They will end up being best friends and they will cry and laugh and almost only talk to each other.

She will be just like you, except maybe smarter. Unlike you, she won't be that into building things, like robots. She won't like swords, but she's a darn good fighter and she's good with guns, at least when she's sober.

Roxy. Her name is Roxy and she’s beautiful, inside and out. She’s happy and outgoing and she loves life and she’s social. She’s also sad and alone and calm. She's your clone in personality and she's your polar opposite. She's perfect to you.

She’s scared. She drinks too much. You know it and she knows it and it hurts you. It hurts you everywhere. But when she’s drunk she seems so happy. She tells you there are no problems in the drunken world. She tells you to try it more often.

But you’re afraid. You don’t want to lose control.

You don’t know your parents. You don’t know who your mom is, you don’t know if she’s dead or away or just never existed. (You know she have to excised at some point, humans can’t be born without a female and a male. You know your biology.)

Your father is never at home. Never ever, except sometimes. Or brother. If you’re to be honest, you don’t know what he is. You never asked. He’s old enough to be your dad and young enough to be your brother. He’s very famous and popular and social. He makes movies and you love them. You don’t share anything except a last name. Maybe you’re adopted. You don’t know, you never asked. And you don’t think you ever will.

Roxy never talks about her mother. You think she might be an author. You think she drinks too. She’s almost never at home, but you know the bar cabinets don’t refill themselves, and as Roxy is to young to drink… Well, there’s only one person who could buy all this vodka, and she have to drink too, or else she would notice the lost or empty bottles. Maybe she does. Maybe she just don’t want to confront Roxy. You have never met her.

Sometimes Roxy manage to get you drunk. It’s not a common thing to happen. It almost only happen when your guardian have been home for a visit. It makes you upset and it makes you realize how lonely you are. It only then you can let go of the control. 

Sometimes you end up in bed together. You think you only cuddle and fall asleep. You think your body is to poisoned to actually do anything sexual. You know men mostly can’t really do anything when they’re drunk and you never remembers, you are always too drunk to remember, and nothing should happen, nothing could happen.

But sometimes alcohol and the heat of a loving body can ignore sexual orientation and biological reactions.

Because sometimes homosexual boys have sex with their best friends, and those best friends are female and sometimes

sometimes 

the best friend ends up pregnant

and you lose control.

And you are way too young, you are both too young, but abortion isn’t an alternative, adoption isn’t an alternative, because in the end you’re lonely. And you need the love only a family member can give you, because you are both starving for love and care.

\---

It’s twins. One boy and one girl. You don’t know how, but you silently agrees to take care of one kid each. As a family you’d be a disaster and it makes you sad but you know it’s true. You can never love Roxy the same way she loves you. Roxy accept her faith as a single mother to a baby girl. She’s happy about it and she don’t drink anymore, she’s happy and she’s sober and you are happy for her. (But even after the kids are born, you can’t be a father. You are too young. You don’t know how to be a parent)

She names the baby boy Dave. She think it’s so funny, how could that famous guy have the name sure name as you, let’s name the kid Dave, it’ll be fun when he’s older, and maybe he’ll become famous too! You think she knows it’s your father (or brother). But you never tell her and she never asks.

You call the girl Rose. You know there’s an author somewhere named Rose and Roxy adores her, or at least you think so, because she have all her books. It’s also a beautiful name. Roxy looks sad and you know it’s her mother. You don’t say anything. You will never say anything.

You decide to be a brother for baby Dave. You hope you’ll be the best brother in the world.

You don’t know how to make money yet.

(In the end, you'll make a fortune on puppet porn. Who knew it would pay off to play with your kinks like that.)

\---

One day, a boy and a girl will meet. They will be lonely but they will find comfort in each other. They will end up being best friends and they will cry and laugh and talk about each other. 

And you will wonder

how Rose can share so much of your personality.


End file.
